The Daughters of Satan
by state gem
Summary: When Meghan steps out of the taxi her whole world flips. Will Murdoc ever love his own daughters?
1. The Taxi

**Re-edited 6/30/08**

The young girl sat staring outside the window in the yellow taxicab. Her slender hands ran through her curly brown hair. Looking down at the toddler sleeping peacefully next to her, she sighed. She was thinking very hard about what had happened these past few days.

'They found my father...apparently. We were forced on a seven-hour trip to get here. I was worried about all of that. Now I'm worried if he will love us or not.'

They pulled up to a long narrow road. The taxi driver turned around and said, "I would drive up there, but there are too many zombies, and they keep me from getting out."

...Zombies? God, this man must be on crack or something.

"No, its fine, I think the zombies won't try to get us." She said, trying to sound as though she didn't think he was mentally insane.

They opened the door and the young girl, Meghan, picked up her little sister, Taylor. The man popped the trunk where their suitcases lie. She grabbed their bags and headed up the hill.

She walked up to the front door, letting out a deep breath. Okay, he was right...there were zombies. And tons of them tried to get at her. She managed to get past all of the zombies carrying the little girl. She took a deep breath and knocked. All of the memories came back to her. A young girl around the age of 16 answered the door.

"Yes, may I help you," the young girl said. She had deep purple hair and a Japanese accent.

"Hi, I'm Meghan, and this is my sister, Taylor, and we are here to see Mr. Murdoc Nicalls," she replied in a nervous tone. She breathed out for the first time in a long time.

"Yes, come on in and I'll have someone get him for you, Meghan-san," she replied. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Noodle."

Meghan smiled. She walked into the house and stood in the...lobby? Noodle had disappeared for a moment and Meghan took this moment to sit down and just relax. Of course, it was only a matter of minutes she heard a squeal, and then heavy footsteps.

Noodle came back in and said, "Murdoc-san is not yet ready, and I don't think you would like to see him in his underwear."

Noodle and Meghan laughed, while Taylor stared at them.

"Meehan, who that?" Taylor said pointing to Noodle.

"She's so cute, how old is she?" Noodle asked.

"Well, Taylor is 3 and I am 13, she explained.

"Oh, well she's a cutie."

"Thank you," Meghan replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here for Murdoc?"

"Well, our mother was Nadia Gordon, and she passed away when I was nine. We're here to-"

Suddenly she was cut off by a loud, scratchy voice.

"What the bloody hell is going on here, I mean, who would make Dullard wake me up at bloody 8 a.m.?!" Murdoc screamed at Noodle as he walked into the lobby, clad in only underwear. Then he looked over at Meghan and Taylor.

"Who the bloody hell are you two?!"

"I am guessing that you are the famous Murdoc Nicalls, "Meghan finally got out.

"Who wants to know?" Murdoc growled. She sighed.

"My name is Meghan and this is my sister, Taylor," Meghan explained.

"Why should I care?!" he screamed at her. "God, is this the only fucking reason the Dullard woke me up?!"

She was not unfazed by his screaming rants and she replied in a calm voice, "I would keep your voice down if I were you; you wouldn't want to scare your daughter. Unlike me, my sister Taylor is scared very easily."

"You guys are Murdoc's daughters?" Noodle asked in a shocked voice. Murdoc just stared at

They heard a loud thud as the green 42-year-old man passed out.

When he woke up, he found three people staring at him; Meghan, Noodle, and Taylor.

"What the bloody hell are you doing there just standing there?! Help me up!" he screamed. They quickly lifted him up and sat him down on a nearby couch.

"What are you two doing here; Shouldn't your mother be taking care of you? Lazy bitch..." Murdoc mumbled. He scowled at the two kids in front of him.

"She was until she was murdered, and we only came here because we thought you could help us find her killer," Meghan replied. Murdoc just rolled his eyes.

"How do I even know you're my kids? What if you're just obsessive fans? Murdoc pondered.

Meghan sighed and turned around. She fumbled with her eyes and turned back. Noodle and Murdoc gasped.

She had the same discolored eyes as Murdoc. One red and one black.


	2. Scars, and a guy named Ed

**Re-edited 6/30/08**

Meghan had worried for the past few days of how her father would take this kind of information. He was actually taking it quite well. If getting drunk, and passing out in the hallway meant taking it well, well...let's just go with that.

"Russel-san, do you think that dinner is ready yet?" Noodle asked as she whooped 2D's butt in another game of Soul Caliber II. She and 2D were really into that game.

"Not yet, baby girl," he replied as he opened the oven door to check the chicken potpies. (YUM! My favorite!) "You better go get Meghan and tell her that dinner is close to being done. Oh! And make sure you knock quietly, she just put Taylor down for a nap."

"Okay, Russel-san!" Noodle said as she beat 2D in another round of Soul Caliber, and walked out of the room.

As Noodle reached the car park, she overheard a noise coming from the Winnebago. She had never heard this noise in the Winnie before. She walked carefully up to the Winnie and leaned her ear against the door. It was another man!

"I can't believe you did that Ed, I mean it's just not like you!" Murdoc screamed. There was silence before Ed said quietly, "I know man, I mean I didn't try to do it, it just kind of happened."

"WHAT?! IT JUST HAPPENED! I swear that I will end your life man, I will END IT!" Murdoc screamed so loud, Noodle was afraid that Russel would hear him, and come downstairs to investigate.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ed stepped out of the vehicle. "Get out of my way, or you won't live to see your next birthday!" he growled at Noodle, and she stepped out of the way. This man was scary, and she didn't want to have any part in whatever was going on. The scar alone that traveled down his face made him all the more horrifying.

Noodle quickly ran to 2D's room, where Meghan and Taylor were now sleeping, while poor 2D slept on the couch. She remembered to knock on the door softly, and Meghan answered it. She had tears in her discolored eyes and was staring back at the Winnebago.

"Did you hear what was going on over there?" Meghan asked Noodle. Noodle just nodded. "That man killed my mother."

FLASHBACK

_"Meghan, did you clean up the table, yet?" her mother asked. 9-year-old Meghan shook her head, and skipped to the dinner table. _

_As she was clearing the table of their dinner, there was a knock on the door. Her mother got up to answer it. While Meghan turned the sink on and added the dishwasher liquid, she heard her mother talking to a man about something. Suddenly, the door closed. _

_Meghan finished washing the dishes, and heard her sister crying. She went to tell her mother, but she wasn't there. She suspected that she went upstairs to her sister's room. Meghan called for her mother up the stairs, but she didn't hear a reply. She slowly walked up to Taylor's room, repeatedly calling, "Mom?" and she only heard her sister's screams. _

_There was no one except for Taylor in the pink room. She went back downstairs. She opened the front door, and froze. There laid her mother, right on the sidewalk, blood running down the side of her face._

_"MOM!!" screamed Meghan as she ran toward her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone standing beside her. When she looked up, the scar running down the side of his face was something that she would never forget._

END FLASHBACK

"He killed your mother?" Noodle said in shock. Meghan nodded meekly before bursting into tears.


	3. Revealed Secrets

Noodle hugged Meghan as she cried in her arms. She closed the door of 2D's room so Taylor wouldn't wake up. She was slowly rocking her, and it seemed to calm Meghan down.

"Let's go up to my room so we can talk…privately," Noodle added. Meghan nodded. She had never felt as though someone actually cared for her after her mother died. This place to Meghan actually feels like home.

They had just walked to the lift when they heard a sound so surprising; it still haunts them to this day. The scream coming from 2D's room had been so frightening that Meghan and Noodle froze in their tracks.

"Taylor," was all that Meghan could say and she and Noodle took off as there was no tomorrow.

Meghan flung the door open and ran to Taylor's crib. What had happened that day has left sleepless nights on Noodle and Meghan's account.

Taylor was laying there not making a sound. She looked as though she was dead, except for the rise and fall of her chest. Noodle couldn't believe that she screamed and then immediately fell asleep.

"If Taylor didn't scream, then who did?" Meghan asked no one in particular.

"Her brother," a voice said from behind. It was Murdoc. He was holding a young infant in his arms about the same age as Meg's sister.

"She doesn't have a brother," Meghan started, "because I'm not her sister. She is my daughter. My mother had Jeremy here so it seemed as though she had a beautiful baby girl. Of course, only the doctors, my mother, and I knew that wasn't true."

"How did Jeremy get here?" Noodle asked. Murdoc was the one to answer this time.

"He has been in my care ever since he was born," Murdoc stated. "The reason no one found out was that her mother sent the items to me, and of course, no one would even DARE to step into my Winnie."

Meghan couldn't take much more of any of this madness, and she ran out into the car park, and called for the lift. Noodle came running after her. When she caught up to her, she noticed that tears had crept onto Meghan's face.

"We didn't get a chance to talk," Noodle said. "Why don't you head up to my room, and I'll bring up some hot tea."

Meghan smiled. She nodded silently, and stepped onto the lift.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She sat on Noodle's bed, sipping her hot tea. She had calmed down much after the big announcement that she was a mother. Noodle was the first to break the silence.

"Who's the father?"

"ED is the BLOODY FATHER!!!" Meghan screamed and sobbed uncontrollably.

FLASHBACK

"_No, I don't want to," cried Meghan as her stepfather dragged her into the bedroom. "Ed, I don't WANT TO!" she screamed, tears threatening to fall. Ed just tugged on her wrist, and threw her onto the bed. "I am your father, and you will do as I say," he hissed into her ear. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it in half, showing her flat chest. He pulled her pants off to show her Polka dot undies. He started kissing her all over._

(Listen, some of you pervs may want me to go on, but I am not that kind of girl.)

END FLASHBACK

Meghan suddenly sat up, with a calm look on her face. She looked almost peaceful.

"I was 9," she began, "I was 9 and I was no longer a virgin. I went into labor in the middle of 4th grade. Thank god I was home schooled. I couldn't bear to have those kids stare at me. I was 9, and he ruined my life


	4. All Alone, not the song

Meghan's Diary entry

I let the secret out! I thought that I would feel better, but surprisingly, I don't. Now, my mind is filling up with questions like, "Will anybody treat me the same?" "If they don't will I be forced onto the streets like last time?" "Does anybody care that Taylor is my daughter?" I hope that when I ask these questions, they will answer me truthfully. None of them know what I had been through. Sleeping on the streets, my stomach getting larger every month. They don't know how terrible people can be to a pregnant kid like I was. Noodle is one of my best friends, but this news is so shocking, I don't know how she will react to this. 2D is who I've been crushing on for a long time. He'll never give me a chance now that he knows that I'm a mother. HE had ruined my life. I do not know how long I can still manage to face Murdoc every day. I thank god when he doesn't show. He looked like he was so disappointed in me, and it was like I wasn't his daughter. For some reason, taking out my contacts has made me feel better, like I still belonged.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meghan closed her diary and set it on the bedside table. She took a deep breath and laid back on the bed. She had felt like she was in a room full of people, screaming at the top of her lungs, and no one even looked at her. Meghan covered her face with a pillow blocking out the world. A knock came at her door.

"Meg, open 'e door, I need to talk to yo," a familiar voice rang through her head.

"It's unlocked," she said, not moving an inch.

2D opened the door, and sat down right by Meghan. He removed the pillow from her face, and said, "No one's goin' to treat yo dif'rently. Yo'll still part of our weird and messed up family."

He hugged her and slowly rocked her as she cried singing, 'EL Manana."

Meghan smiled. 2D knew just how to brighten a person's day. Even if it involves revealing your most secretive secret you have.

After she calmed down, he released her from his grasp. "Thanks, 'D," she said, "but, I don't know if I could believe that, Murdoc acts as though I'm an outcast or something."

"Oh, dat," he said. "Murdoc's has to load all of 'dis info. He just ignores 'e

info 'dat 'e's processing."

Meghan didn't answer him, but she ran out of the room, and up to the carpark. She ran over to Mud's Winnie, and knocked on the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," 2D said slowly backing away, towards the lift. "No one is allowed in the Winnie except him, and his lady friends."

The door flew open.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT!!" Murdoc screamed as loud as he possibly could.

Meghan just stood there. She was unfazed by his rants.

"EITHER TELL ME WANT YOU BLOODY WHORE, OR I'LL… AAUUGGHH!!" he screamed as Meghan punched him squarely in the face.

"I am not a whore, I AM NOT A BLOODY WHORE!!!" she screamed. "YOU EVER CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN, I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT!"

She then ran to the lift, and went up to Noodle's room. She was playing a video game, and jumped when Meghan burst into the room, crying.

"Meghan-san what is wrong?" Noodle asked. "What happened?"

"He called me a whore," she whispered. "I flipped out, and slugged him one right on the nose."

"Murdoc?" Noodle pondered. She nodded.

"When I get my hands on him, he'll be breathing through a tube." Noodle growled, her fists clenching.

Meghan grabbed Noodle's arm and shook her head.

"We have bigger problems," Meghan said.

"Like what?" Noodle pondered.

"I think I am in love."

"With who?"

"2D."

(Gasp)


	5. I love you mommy

She walked down to the car park, and took a deep breath. Meghan slowly approached the Winnie regretting the day she went there. Resenting this, she knocked very lightly on the door, hoping no one was going to answer. Of course she was right. So she knocked ever so louder. She heard some strange muffling, a few bangs, and the door flew open.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY AND I COULD…oh," was all he said when Murdoc realized who was standing there. "What do you want?" he said.

Meghan studied his face. Of course with the bandages on his nose, he looked kind of retarded, but he also looked really depressed. Like someone told him that he was going to lose everything.

"I came down here to apologize for what I did to you, and that I'll be gone by tomorrow morning," she began. "I've already packed all of my things, so just tell everyone I said goodbye."

"What?" Murdoc said. "You can't just leave here, where would you go?" he asked.

"My aunt lives in California, so I called her up, and she said that I could live with her for a while."

"What about Taylor?"

"I thought about that, and I decided that I am going to leave her here, so she can have a stable home, and not one that moves almost every day," she said. Then, she did something she thought she'd never do. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and Murdoc did the same.

"I'm going to miss you," Meghan said.

"I'll miss you, too."

Meghan let go of him, and jumped out of the Winnie, heading to 2D's room. She walked down the stairs, and knocked on his door. 2D greeted her with a warm smile. She walked into his room, and sat down on the bed. 2D joined her.

"Are yeh ready lov'?" 2D asked. Meghan just nodded. 2D was the one who had bought the plane tickets, and was going to drive her to the airport. He picked up her bags and walked out of the door.

"Actually, 2D, I need to say goodbye to someone," she said.

" 'kay, jus' don' be long, the plane is going to take off in three hours," he called back to her.

Meghan walked back up the stairs, and went through the door, waiting for the lift. After she stepped off of the lift, she walked up to Taylor's room. She slowly opened the door. Of course, she was sleeping, as always with her afternoon nap. Meghan walked up to the crib. She sang softly to her.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring," she sang tears running down her face. "I'm gonna miss you sweetie, but I'll back soon, maybe."

She kissed her daughter and left the room. If she had stayed another minute, she would have heard her daughter say, "I love you, mommy," but no one heard the babe as she cried silently for her mother.

Meghan had jumped into the car, and the ride was silent for most of the way, except when 2D kept choking on bugs, and Meghan couldn't help but laugh at that. Silently, she wished that this didn't have to happen. That no one had found out her secret. That her mother didn't have to die. These things happen. It is a part of life.


	6. At the Airport

3 Years Later in California

(Meghan 3rd person view)

Meghan packed her bags right before she went downstairs to say goodbye to her aunt. She is taking a plane to the UK to visit her daughter. She walked downstairs, all packed and ready to go. Her boyfriend, Kyle, was also going with her because his parents sent him to school there. Of course, it is the middle of June, so school would be out. Meghan gave her aunt a hug, and a quick goodbye. A black sedan pulled up. It was Kyle's mother. She was driving her and Kyle to the airport.

It was silent for most of the ride, reminding her of when 2D drove her to the airport, although no one was choking on bugs. She just couldn't wait to see her daughter. The band had sent pictures of her on her birthday, and every other holiday. She looked so much different than the last time that she saw her. Meghan was 16, and Taylor had just turned 6. Man, how time had flew. She was also nervous upon seeing her daughter. Kyle notices this, and grabbed her hand. Meghan smiled. Kyle was very sensitive, and that's why she liked him. He always noticed those things.

They had finally made it to the airport. Mrs. Gallagher, Kyle's mom, had grabbed their bags and loaded them on the conveyor belt. Meghan was busy in her own world too busy to notice. After what seemed like forever, they boarded the plane.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

( Gorillaz view )

2D couldn't believe it! She was finally coming back. In just a few hours, they would drive down to the airport and pick her up. After all of these years, he would be able to tell her how he really felt about her, how he loved her.

He went to the lift. He pushed the 1st floor button. When the bell _dinged_, he stepped off, and went to Noodle's room. He of course knocked, thinking about when he accidently walked in on her getting dressed. He had two broken bones, and a bunch of bruises to prove that she was furious at him. Of course, that was all in the past. Now he knocked.

"Come in, 2D-san," Noodle said. He walked in cautiously. She was playing one of her video games.

"Wot time is it, Noodle?" he asked as he sat down on her bed.

"Patience, 2D-san, the plane cannot go any faster than it already is," she replied not looking away from her video game.

"I know," he began, "but I can' wait to see 'er after thi' long pe'iod of time."

Noodle smiled. She knew that 2D hated to wait for anything. He always wanted it here and now.

"Actually, 2D-san, I think that it is actually time to leave," she said looking at the clock, still playing her game.

"YAY, LET'S GO NOW!!!!!" he yelled, grabbing his jacket, and zooming out of her door.

By the time 2D and Noodle made it to the car park, Russel was found, sitting in the driver's seat of the car, and Taylor in the back.

"Come on, you guys, her flight lands in one hour," he said, starting up the vehicle.

2D couldn't wait so long, that when they arrived at the airport, he jumped out of the car while it was still moving.

"Careful 2D-san, you might hurt yourself," Noodle said laughing as she jumped out of the car. Taylor giggled as she followed Noodle.

2D wasn't listening. He took off running at full speed at Gate 19, waiting for Meghan to step off of the plane so he could tell her how he really felt.

By the time Noodle, Taylor, and Russel made it to the gate, 2D was sitting there nervously waiting for her to arrive.

"2D-san, I know you want to tell her how you really feel, but you have to slow down, because if you don't, something bad is going to happen."

"Uncle 2D, can I sit on your lap?" Taylor asked as she jumped up on his leg.

Since she was already there, he couldn't say no, so he just nodded. Taylor grinned. When she was 5, both of her two front teeth fell out, so when she smiled, she looked a lot like 2D. Noodle makes fun of them, and calls them clones.

"Gate 19, flight from California, has landed," the woman on the intercom said. 2D stood up, and placed Taylor on the chair.

He walked forward through the crowd of people, searching for Meghan. When he spotted her out, his heart dropped. She was holding hands with another boy and laughing. 2D just sulked back to his chair.


	7. A Walk in the Park

"2D, Noodle, Russel!!!!" Meghan squealed as she ran over to hug them. When she gave 2D a hug, he didn't hug her back. Meghan was too excited to notice. After she gave Russel a hug, she asked, "Where's Taylor?"

"I'm right here," Taylor said, trying to get around Russel's enormous body.

"Oh my god, Tater-bug?" she asked tears welling in her eyes.

"Mom?"

Taylor ran straight up to her as she was given an enormous bear hug. Meghan couldn't believe that this used to be the little baby she used to rock to sleep.

After Meghan let go of Taylor, Kyle cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Kyle," she said. "Kyle, this is 2D, Noodle, Russel, and my daughter, Taylor."

"It's nice to meet you all," he said. "I hope Meghan said something about staying with you, because that is what I was planning to do.

"Yeah, she wrote a letter about you, so we prepared you a room." Russel said. "We are kind of short on rooms, so I hope you don't mind bunking with Meghan."

"Of course not, I would be happy to."

"Where's Murdoc?" Meghan asked as she grabbed her luggage.

" 'e didn' wont teh come, so 'e sat in 'is Winnie," 2D said, glumly.

"What's the matter 'D, I thought you would be happy to see me?" Meghan asked him.

2D just shook his head and took her luggage running to the car. Meghan thought that he was just having an off day and shook it off. Kyle grabbed her hand and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He always knew how to brighten her day.

Noodle stared at 2D on the way home. She leaned over and whispered to him, "I'm so sorry 2D-san," but he just stared out the window.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meghan and Kyle had finally unpacked all of their stuff, and the place looked like someone actually lived there.

"So, what should we do next?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I asked 2D if he would go on a walk, and he agreed. I really need to talk to him," she said. "You could go talk to Noodle; her room is right across the hall."

"Alright, I guess I could talk to her," Kyle said, and with that he left

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meghan knocked on 2D's door. "'D, are you ready to go on the walk we planned earlier?" she asked. The door opened and 2D stepped out.

"Yeh, luv' I'm ready," he said with a smile.

They walked down the hill, and through the gates. They walked down the street and into the park. She and 2D sat down on a bench.

"So, what's been up with you, I mean why did you look so sad at the airport?"

"Well, luv', I guess it was just 'cause yeh look so grown up, and I missed all of the times we 'ad together," 2D lied, wishing that that was the truth. He wished that he had never fallen in love with her.

"Oh, okay," Meghan replied not believing it herself, because of the look on his face when he said it.

"I fink we should go back, it's getting' late," he said, not looking at her.

"Okay."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(In the living room at midnight)

Meghan and Kyle were watching TV, specifically MTV Cribs, with Kyle's arm around her cuddling close together. They weren't exactly paying attention to the show, more to each other. Meghan leaned in and kissed him, lasting for quite some time. Suddenly they started making out, Meghan turning the TV off, making it pitch black. Meghan and Kyle laid on the couch as he took her shirt off. She did the same to him. As they kissed passionately, they couldn't hear the footsteps as they walked into the living room. When the figure turned the lights on, Meghan gasped and the figure froze. 2D could perfectly see what they were doing. Meghan stood up, and threw her shirt on.

"Uhhhhh… 2D what are you doing up so late?"


	8. The Eavesdropper

**Authors Note**: Just so you know, I am repeating the last sentence so that people like you won't get confused. LOL!!!

* * *

"Uhhhhh… 2D what are you doing up so late?"

2D wasn't exactly expecting this in the middle of the night, so he took off and ran. Meghan ran after him.

"2D…Wait up!!!" Meghan called after him. 2D had really wished that he hadn't forgotten to take his meds, so he wouldn't remember any of this.

2D slammed the door open, and froze in his tracks. There was a zombie right there in the car park coming towards him.

"2D, I…OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!!" she cried as the zombie came towards her. It was faster than 2D had expected, and with no weapon, he lunged towards the walking corpse. He grabbed a hold of its neck, and ripped its head completely off. Meghan just stood there in shock.

"Tha' little ass hole, I'm gonna kill 'im," 2D finally broke the silence. "Damn, yeh, Murdoc, yeh forgot teh close 'he door!" he screamed at the Winnie.

Then he felt something hit him at full force. It was Meghan, holding onto him for dear life. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Thank you, 2D, I owe you my life," Meghan said, not letting go.

"Awww, it was nuthin' luv', I do 'this almos' ev'ryday."

Meghan had totally forgotten that the zombies were here when she arrived 3 years ago. Kyle was watching from the doorway.

"Uhm, Meg, could I talk with 2D for a moment?" he asked in a soft tone.

Meghan nodded and went off to her room, proud that she had 2D as a best friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&

(In the kitchen)

"2D, I know what is going on between you and Meghan, and I know that you love her, but I think it would be best for her if you wouldn't tell her. That would just make life miserable for her, trying to choose between her boyfriend and her best friend," Kyle explained to him. "I know that it must be extremely hard for you, because I had to go through it, too."

"I know," 2D said. "Living with her makes it unbearable teh stand. Sometimes I just want to scream out at her and tell her how I feel, but somfink holds meh back."

Meghan was walking down the hall to get a midnight snack. She heard muffled voices and stayed there so she wouldn't interrupt them. She got a little closer. She figured it was 2D and Kyle because of the sounds that their voices made.

"Sometimes, I jus' wish that she 'ad nev'r come here." Meghan's heart dropped. How could he think of her that way? She continued to eavesdrop.

"I know it must be hard, because nobody wants to go through that," Kyle added.

Meghan had to bite her lip to keep from sobbing out loud. 'Well,' Meghan thought, 'if nobody wants me here than I better just leave.'

Meghan walked into the kitchen, tears all gone. She had anger ready to burst out of her. Somehow, she managed to walk by them without a single outburst.

* * *

Authors Note: Probably some of you miss Mud's so I'll put him the next chapter. 


	9. Murdoc can love

Author's Note: I am getting ready to move again. The next time you hear from me, I'll be somewhere in Maryland. Yippee. Oh, and people, I seriously need reviews. I want to know if it's good or not. If it's bad, review. If it's good, review. It only takes about a minute to do.

* * *

Meghan's bare feet hit the pavement in the car park as she headed towards the Winnie. She liked the feeling of cool air against her face. Her long, black hair rippled some, and her discolored eyes shone. She knocked on the door and waited.

No answer.

She knocked again, this time a lot louder, actually banging on the door. It flew open.

"WOTTHEHELLDOYEHWONT!!!" said a slurred voice that broke the dead silence.

"To talk."

"Well, get in here, I do not have all bloody day!" he yelled at her.

She stepped inside of Murdoc's love shack on wheels. It was spotless. The whole place was cleaned from top to bottom. The bathroom looked as though it was usable. The carpets were clean.

"What the hell happened here, did you finally break down or something?" Meghan asked in amazement. The last time she was in here, she almost threw up.

"When I'm depressed, I clean, is that a problem?" he ranted at her.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I am under a ton of pressure."

"Like what? What could be so difficult that you can't handle it?!"

"You are drunk, aren't you?"

"Maybe…why should you care?"

"I will be right back…do not go anywhere."

She stepped out of the Winnie. She thought that her mother's old tonic will bring him around. When she came back from the kitchen with the glass in her hand, she noticed that something was different. The hole in the car park that led to the hell hole was glowing much brighter.

She decided to check it out. When she got there, she could not believe her own eyes. She dropped the glass of tonic that was in her hands. There was Murdoc, in nothing but a pair of white pants, floating right above the hell hole. When he stepped out, his skin looked much cleaner, and his teeth were pearly white.

"How did you do that?" she asked in amazement.

"Every year, Lucifer, A.K.A Satan uh ha ha ha, renews me body and me health, thus I live forever," he said, patting the dust off of his pants. There was a timer above the hell hole that was blinking on zero. She figured that it was a yearly timer.

Meghan just shrugged. It's not like she wasn't used to strange things occurring in this house. She walked out of the hell hole and sat down on the concrete. Murdoc joined her.

"So, what has been botherin' yeh? And do not give me tha' 'nuthin' crap cause I ain't buyin' it."

"Nobody wants me here," she said. "2D, you, and Kyle don't really give a shit if I'm here or not."

"Now that's where you're wrong," Murdoc said. "I love yeh, an' so does faceache."

" 'D loves me?"

"Yeh. I heard him talking about yeh an' how much he loved yeh."

"Do you mean as a brother or more than a friend?"

" Uhh, the second one."

Meghan looked up at the ceiling, and said, "GOD! WHY ME?! WHY ME?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MESS UP MY LIFE?!"

"Your life's not messed up… it just encountered a few bumps in the road," Murdoc said, hugging her.

Meghan got up. She walked through the car park and went into the kitchen. She tried to put on the happiest face that she could manage. 2D was the only person in there. She walked through the door.

" 'D, could I talk to you for a minute?"


	10. Kyle, and the Goth

Author's Note: I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have been really busy working on my other stories. I forgot about this one. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I haven't worked on it so long, that I forgot what my last chapter was. Ummm … uhh … mmm … uhhh … uhh OH YEAH! It's where 2D and Meghan are about to talk! On with the story.

* * *

"Sure, wot's up?"

"I heard you in the kitchen," she said, looking at the floor.

"Oh, you heard that?" He asked, also looking at the floor, face flushed with embarrassment.

"Yea and I think that you are the most selfish jerk on the planet!"

"Wot?"

"And I think that I love you."

2D leaned in to kiss her, and she leaned in too, but she turned her head.

"I can't, I'm sorry," she said, tears threatening to fall. She walked out into the carpark, and went up to her room. She sat on her bed, and smothered herself with a pillow as she screamed.

"Why do I love 2D and Kyle? I thought that you could only truly love one person?" She laid down and closed her eyes. Her body felt so heavy, she didn't want to move from this spot. Meghan's head drooped, and she quickly fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes, she felt so much better. She got up out of bed, and looked at the clock.

"3 p.m.? I slept most of the day?"

She walked out of the room. Walking down the hallway, she thought about what she had said to 2D. Did she really love him?

'I wanted to kiss him, but Kyle held me back. I think I know what I want to do.'

Ever since two nights ago, Kyle has moved into his own room. Meghan helped him move his stuff.

Meghan knocked on the door, quietly. No one answered. She opened the door, and gasped. There was Kyle…and some gothic chick that he was making out with. They looked up, and Kyle said, "I can explain."

"Like hell you will! I want you and your stupid bimbo out of this house, NOW! We are through, you hear me, T-H-R-O-U-G-H!"

"Oh, c'mon it's not like she means anything to me!"

"Really?"

"Uh yeah. I love you."

Kyle came close to her, and leaned into kiss her. Just when their lips were going to meet, WHAM! She took her fist, and decided to introduce it to his head. He fell over, and she ran out of the room.

With tears in her eyes, she ran to the place that she felt safest. As she entered the car park, she ran into the Winnie, and fell onto the floor. She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Wot's wrong?" Murdoc asked her in great concern, exiting the bathroom. He had never seen anyone act this way.

She didn't answer just crying filled the room. He patted her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her.

About an hour later, Meghan got up, and walked back to where Murdoc was sleeping. She dared not wake him. She leaned in and kissed him on his grimy cheek. She smiled and whispered, "Thank you, and I just wanted to tell you that you are a great father."

He mumbled, tossed, and growled in the bed, and she could make out and 'I love you, too.'

She left the Winnebago, and walked to the door she dreaded most going into. Near the handle, it said, "SOD OFF 2D!" she reluctantly opened the door, and went down the stairs.

She knocked on his door, and she heard something like, "Come in!"

Opening the door, Meghan walked in slowly. 2D sat up and grimaced.

"Wotcha doin here? Shouldn't yeh be wit yo boyfriend or whatever?"

"I came down here to apologize. I don't know what made me run like that."

"I do. Why dontcha just go back teh him then?"

"He's an ass-hole. I figured it out. I love you. I went to break up with Kyle, and I caught him…" Her voice trailed off.

"Oh."

"Yea."

Meghan leaned in, and kissed him. He kissed her back. Tears escaped from her eyes once again.

"I love you, 'D."

"I luv' yeh 'muffin'," he replied, smiling.

"Muffin?"

"My best friend was named Meghan, and everyone called her 'muffin'."

"Oh. I love it."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there you go. Chapter 10. YIPPEE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Pwease! I haven't got a review in weeks! 


	11. I do

Author's Note: Hello, again. I am thankful for all of your reviews. They really helped with the story. I believe that this will be the FINAL CHAPTER! WAAAAAAHHHHH! It's sad that it's over already. I hope you have been reading my other stories.

* * *

As time went on, Meghan and 2D's relationship bloomed. They really cherished each other. On Meghan's 18th birthday, 2D proposed, and of course, she said yes. Murdoc wasn't exactly a happy camper when they gave him the news.

Taylor and her uncle, Jeremy, are now eight. They are in the same grade in school, and they are best friends, or at least that's what I heard. Meghan decided that for her daughter's sake that she would go to college after she receives her diploma, and major in Computer Technology.

Not soon after Kyle left them for good, Noodle met a nice young man by the name of Sam. Noodle and Sam met at some coffee shop in Essex. He asked her out a week later. They have never been more content.

Murdoc is still a womanizer. He loves his daughter and his granddaughter more than anything in the world. From what I heard, his Winnie's still clean.

As for Russel, well, let's just state that he met this woman, they proceeded into his room, and they haven't been seen since.

All is well in the family. Well, in this very messed up family.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'M GONNA KILL YEH DULLARD! YEH ARE GONNA PAY!"

"Wot did I do? I mean I am still gonna marry her right?" 2D said quivering.

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER, AND YEH SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!"

"Shouldn't have done what?" Meghan asked as she walked into the room, eating a Twix bar.

"Nothing, sweet pea. The Dullard's just being an ass again!" Murdoc said, grabbing 2D by the collar.

"PUT MY FIANCEÉ DOWN!" She said pushing Murdoc on the floor. "NOW TELL ME, WHAT DID HE DO?!"

"Nuthin."

"'D what did you do?"

"I umm…sort of lost yeh wedding rings."

"Oh, that's what all the fuss is about?" 2D and Murdoc were very afraid on what was going to happen next. "I took it to Kay's Jewelry Store to have them engraved. I didn't think that anyone would've noticed that they were gone."

"An' yeh didn't tell meh?" 2D said in bewilderment.

"No. I wanted it to be a surprise, well, until he ruined it." She replied, looking at Murdoc.

"Oh, so this is all meh fault then?"

"Yea, pretty much," Meghan said, walking out of the room, finishing her Twix.

Noodle and Meghan went to the bridal store to pick out her dress. Meghan wanted it simple yet elegant.

"How about this one?" Noodle asked, holding out a dress.

"Nah. Too puffy."

"Ok, what about this one?"

"No, too slutty."

"Ooh. I see the perfect one." Noodle grabbed the white dress off the rack.

"OOOOHHHH! I love it!"

"So, this dress is good."

They made their order, and left the shop with smiles on their faces. When they returned home, all was not fine.

Murdoc had one again had 2D shoved up against a wall. Meghan pulled Murdoc, and shoved him to the floor.

"I TOLD YOU ONCE, AND I'LL TELL YOU AGAIN! DON'T TOUCH MY FIANCEÉ!"

"Aww, but it was so much fun!" He said in a whiny voice.

"I don't care! Hurting people is wrong! Now go back to your Winnie!"

"But…"

"NOW!"

He sulked off. She smirked. She has never been this mean before, and it was kind of fun. She picked 2D off the floor, and gave him a kiss.

"Guess what?"

"Wot?"

"I found my wedding dress, and it's beautiful."

"Good. Now I fink I need to practice sumthin."

"Like what? Our vows?"

"No, more like carryin yeh bridal style."

2D picked Meghan up off her feet, and walked down to their room. He set her down on the bed, and gave her a long, passionate kiss. As they made out, 2D tried to pull her shirt off. Meghan grabbed his hand.

"Not until we're married," she said, still kissing him.

"Fine. I guess I can wait for yeh."

3 weeks later

"I do."

"I do."

Meghan and 2D shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Her dress was strapless, and long and flowy. They walked back down the aisle, and everyone cheered.

During the reception, Murdoc came over to them and handed them a box. Meghan opened it and gasped.

"I figured tha' yeh wouldn't wont teh stay in Kong after yeh were married," he said, looking at the ground.

"Wot did he get us?" 2D asked looking into the box. There was a piece of paper and a key.

"He…he bought us a house," she said, tears in her eyes.

She hugged him and said 'I love you' about a thousand times.

The next day, she and 2D were packed to go on their honeymoon. As they came up to their hotel, Meghan smiled. 2D grabbed her hand. Walking out of the car, and through the doors, they held onto each other. They checked in, and went into their room.

As she laid on the bed, 2D whispered in her ear, "I've been waitin' for thi' for three weeks."

Pulling off her shirt, they kissed.

* * *

Author's Note: How did you like it? Was it a good ending? Huh? Huh? I'm making a sequel. Yippee! It's called "The blue-haired child." Guess what that one's about. TEEHEE! 


End file.
